One Big Family
by NuclearWessels
Summary: The Enterprise family is about to get a new addition.
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** Mr. Spock finds it very illogical for you to believe that I own _Star Trek_. For the sake of keeping this announcement age-appropriate, I shall refrain from telling him where he can put his logic.

Oh, and I'm working on improving Scotty's accent, so please don't shoot/kill me. I know it fails horribly right now. And I blame this story on one of my friends, a big bottle of Sprite, and cold medicine. This is proof that I should not: a) talk to Cheyenne, b) drink Sprite ever again, c) write while I'm sick, d) watch the new Star Trek movie every day, or e) all of the above. I think the answer is 'e'.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Something was off, that much was obvious as Chekov, Sulu, McCoy, Scotty, and Uhura ate lunch. First of all, McCoy was eating – well, glaring at and occasionally taking a bite of – a salad, something he rarely, if ever, did. Sulu had asked if he was on a diet, earning a glare and a "Shut your trap" from the doctor. One of the other things wrong was that Scotty, who was usually talking nonstop, had barely said three words the entire time and was simply staring at his sandwich.

"Meester Scott? Meester Scott? MEESTER SCOTT!" Chekov said, causing Scotty to jump and nearly knock over his drink. He had asked the engineer a question five whole minutes ago and had been waited patiently for three before he started calling Scotty's name.

"Yeh dinnae have ta yell, lad," Scotty said, looking away from his uneaten sandwich.

"I asked you a question fiwe meenutes ago. Ees somezing vrong?" Chekov asked, frowning as he looked at him. Scotty and McCoy shared a look, before Scotty looked back at Chekov.

"There's nothin' wrong."

Pavel Chekov may have been young, but he was far from stupid. Plus, Scotty was a pretty bad liar. "Zere ees somezing you aren't telling us, eesn't zere?" he said, giving Scotty this all-knowing look. The engineer swallowed, opened his mouth slightly, and then looked at the doctor. McCoy sighed and mumbled something about them finding out eventually.

"Well," Scotty began, looking like he wasn't quite sure what to say, "there's nothin' wrong…well, nothin' tha' won't go away in nine months, anyway..." Chekov choked on his lunch, Sulu's eyebrows rose higher than Spock's had ever done as he slammed his hand against Russian lover's back, and Uhura grinned widely.

"Congratulations, boys!" she said, smiling at the couple. McCoy simply stabbed his salad once again before shoving the food into his mouth. Scotty grinned at her, obviously glad that he no longer had to keep it secret.

"Zat ees vonderful! Congratulations," Chekov said, jumping up and leaning across the table to hug Scotty. When he let go of Scotty, he began moving towards the doctor, who pointed his fork at the young Russian in a way that clearly said 'touch me and I'll stab you'.

Sulu smiled, putting a hand on Chekov's shoulder once he had sat back down. "Do you know what you're having yet?" he asked them.

"A boy," McCoy said, a small smile on his lips. Scotty nodded his head, silently agreeing as he swallowed the bite of sandwich in his mouth.

"Have you picked out any names yet?" Uhura asked, resting her chin on her palm. They shook their heads 'no', causing Chekov to frown and rub his chin.

"You know, Ivan ees a great name for a leettle boy. So ees Dmitri, Viktor, Pavel…" Chekov continued to list names, mentioning the name 'Pavel' every few names.

"Yeh can stop anytime now, lad," Scotty said. Chekov ignored the comment and continued to list Russian names until Sulu gently nudged him with his elbow. He blushed, flashing the others an apologetic smile.

"What's going on?" Kirk asked, appearing at the edge of the table with a hamburger. Spock was beside him, looking expressionless as usual. Kirk sat down beside Bones, raising an eyebrow at his friend's lunch. "Salad, Bones? You turning into a rabbit or something?" he teased as Spock sat down.

"Ze doctor and Meester Scott are hawing a baby!" Chekov announced, grinning at the captain and first officer. Spock looked indifferent as he took a bite of his lunch, and Kirk leaned back to glance under the table.

"Really? Neither of them looks pregnant," he stated as he looked up at the others. Bones was giving him The Look, so he decided to change the subject. "You know, James and Jamie are great names for kids."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I'm actually rather proud of this…Must be because of the cold medicine. I'm usually never proud of anything I write. Oh, and if you were wondering, male pregnancy isn't that odd in the future I imagine, which is why none of them seem shocked that two guys are having a baby.

So, the next chapter should be post-birth because I don't feel like writing about Bones being a pregnant bitch that's scarier than normal and makes red-shirts cry more often, no matter how awesome it would be. Reviews are loved and cause me to write faster. The faster I write (or type, whatever), the sooner you get to see adorable little Scones. You know you want to see little baby Scones.


	2. Dinner With The Crew

**Disclaimer:** Honestly people, do you really think that I own _Star Trek_? If I did, Scotty and Bones would be cannon, as would Jim/Spock and Chekov/Sulu. I do own little Liam though, and you don't! How do ya like them apples?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Liam David McCoy was born a very healthy and very, _very_ happy baby. He had thick, black hair, hazel eyes, and people were drawn to him like a moth to a flame. From shortly after his birth, the crew of the Enterprise loved the small boy. Even Spock was fond of the child, though he would never say that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The good doctor sighed as he entered the mess hall, Scotty following behind him and talking nonstop to their son about something. Liam would just giggle and wiggle around in his carrier every time Scotty would pause. They hadn't even been in the mess for a whole minute when someone yelled "Liam!" All eyes were now on them, and a group of people were surrounding the baby.

"Hey, little man!" Sulu said, grinning at the baby. Liam waved his arms in the air, a sign that he wanted to be held. "Can I?" Sulu asked, looking up at the doctor. McCoy nodded and Sulu gently lifted him out of his carrier before taking him over to the table he had been sitting at, the others following him as the doctor and engineer headed for the food service line.

"Damn vultures," Bones mumbled as they walked over to the table where their son was. The table was surrounded by crew members, all of them wanting to play with the baby. Liam was laughing as he was passed from person to person, obviously enjoying all the attention. "Don't drop him," the grumpy doctor said before taking a bite out of his dinner.

"Oh, oh! Let me see him!" Jim said as he reached for the baby. The crew member holding the baby reluctantly handed Liam to the Captain after tickling his stomach one last time. Jim grinned as he took the baby, planting a sloppy kiss on his forehead that caused Liam to giggle. The Captain set the baby on his knee and began to bounce him up and down, causing him to squeal.

After a while, Chekov asked if he could hold Liam, and Jim handed the baby over. Pavel grinned at the baby and began to babble away in Russian. Liam simply giggled, finding whatever Pavel was saying amusing. It continued like this for a while, until Nyota asked to hold her godson. Not wanting her to be mad at him, Pavel handed her the little boy. "Hey sugar," she cooed, cuddling him.

"From now on, we're eating in the room," McCoy said when more people came to see the baby. Scotty simply shrugged his shoulders and took another bite out of his sandwich. "Yer goin' ta have a lot of people angry at yeh," he said, motioning to the group surrounding their son.

"What are you talkin' about? I'm telling them that it was your idea."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yay! Chapter two's done! : D Kinda short, though.


	3. Dadadada!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Except for Liam, I own him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Liam liked when Uncle Jim visited. He always spent time with him and brought him fuzzies. This time, Uncle Jim brought him a green fuzzy that made a funny sound when he squeezed it. Liam liked that sound. He played with the fuzzy while Uncle Jim talked to Daddy and Da.

Usually, Uncle Jim would play with him while he talked. For some reason, he wasn't playing with Liam today. This made Liam very sad. He liked playing with Uncle Jim. He was fun.

Liam squeezed the fuzzy, trying to get someone to look at him. When no one looked, he squeezed it again. "Da!" he yelled, causing all of them to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell us he could talk, Bones?" Uncle Jim asked, turning to look at Daddy.

"That's the first time he's done it, Jim," Daddy said. Liam frowned. They were ignoring him again.

"Dadadadada!" he chanted. They all looked at him again, and he smiled. "Dada dada!" he repeated, squeezing his fuzzy again. Da got up and walked over to him, picking him up when he was close enough.

"Dadadadada!" Liam said, laughing as he hit Da with the fuzzy. Both Da and the fuzzy made a funny noise when he did that. He continued banging the fuzzy against his father, laughing every time they made noises. The noise Da made was more of an "oof" sound, while the fuzzy made this weird "ribbit" sound. Together, they sounded really funny, and he liked it.

He continued hitting Da as he and Daddy talked to Uncle Jim. "…a baby, Jim? I doubt you could keep a puppy alive, much less a baby! Does Spock know?" Daddy asked.

"You're lack of faith hurts me, Bones. Of course he does. He thinks it's a great idea. Actually, he said that it was logical for me to want one and that he wouldn't mind having a kid…well, somethin' like that, anyway," Uncle Jim said, shrugging his shoulders.

Daddy sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever. Is that all you wanted?" he asked.

Uncle Jim nodded his head and stood up. "Congratulations on that whole talking thing, by the way. Later," he said, waving as he left.

It was silent for a moment, and then…. "Dadadadada!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Another chapter, shorter than the last. I'm still sick, too… Oh, in case you were wondering, Liam is about 7 months old.

And I hope the Spock/Uhura fans don't kill me. Ever since I thought up little Liam (which was a few months ago while I was babysitting my nephew), I pictured him being besties with Spock and Kirk's son, uh….No-Name. He shall get a name eventually, I promise! I just need to find a Vulcan name. If you've got any suggestions for little Spirk's (that's what I'm calling him until I get a name for him) name, I'd be glad to hear them.


	4. Say It

**Disclaimer:** Mr. Spock finds it very illogical for you to believe that I own _Star Trek_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Juh-em."

"No!"

"Come on, say it already! Say Jim!"

"Jim…"

"Good job, Spock, but I was actually talking to Liam," Jim said, shooting the Vulcan a grin before turning his attention back to the little boy in front of him. Liam had been talking more often and had even learned to say the names of some people other than his fathers. Unfortunately for Jim, Liam refused to say his name.

"This is highly illogical, Jim. The Doctor has already informed you that he will say your name when he is ready, has he not?" Spock said, causing Jim to roll his eyes.

"So? Bones says a lot of things," Jim said before going back to repeating his name. Liam seemed to think that this was some kind of game and would yell "no" (which seemed to be his new favorite word) before giggling. "Juh-eem," he said again.

"I fin—"

"Spock, I'm _trying_ to teach Liam a new word here," Jim said, cutting the Vulcan off mid-sentence. Liam's face scrunched up, his eyes locked on the young Captain's face. "Juh-em," he said again, grinning. It looked like Liam was finally going to say his name!

"Spok." Jim's jaw dropped as he stared at Liam. Did he just… No, he couldn't have! As if on cue, Liam began to repeat the new word and wave his arms at the Vulcan. "Spok, Spok, Spok, Spok, Spok!" A very small smile flickered across Spock's face as he gently lifted Liam out of his seat. He placed him in his lap, where Liam began to babble away and attempt to grab anything he could reach.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I bet you thought I had given up on this, didn't you?! Well you were wrong. I was just having a hard time thinking of something to write. And I forgot all about this until my mom was all like "are you ever going to write another chapter for your fic?" the other day (yes, my mom does read this. Isn't that weird?), so yeah….

Anyway, this chapter is pretty short, but at least I finally updated, right? And I don't think Bones is going to be happy when he finds out about Liam's new word. ("BONES ANGRY, BONES SMAAAAAASH!") Yeah… And, you can expect a new chapter as soon as I think of something else to write! Er, I mean….expect one soon (hopefully)!


	5. Moving

**Disclaimer:** Mr. Spock finds it very illogical for you to believe that I own _Star Trek_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bones had started out working (he hadn't planned on getting distracted, honestly), but somewhere along the line he got distracted by the duo on the floor. Five or so minutes ago, he had put the PADD down and turned around in his seat so he could get a better view of them. Scotty was sprawled out across the floor in front of their son, a PADD lay forgotten not too far away from him. He had abandoned it a while ago, choosing instead to play with Liam. Considering the fact that Liam was giggling like crazy, Bones would have to say that it was a good choice.

When Liam began to reach for the toy in Scotty's hand (a tiny replica of the Enterprise, if Bones wasn't mistaken. It was hard to tell with the other male's back to him), Scotty shook his head and moved back a little. "If yeh want it then yeh'll have to come an' get it," he said, holding the toy far enough away that Liam couldn't reach it. Liam, apparently, did not like this idea judging by the fact that he stuck his lower lip out and stopped laughing.

Liam seemed to be concentrating hard on something. Bones watched curiously as the boy leaned forward and placed his hands on the ground before he began to squirm. When his legs were finally out from underneath him, he got on his hands and knees. One eyebrow rose as he watched the boy, who was looking very determined by now, reach forward with one hand and put it on the ground, then he did the same with the other. Liam lifted his knees and behind into the air before he began to slowly waddle forward on his hands and feet. Well shit! The little stinker was actually crawling! He was slowly but surely making his way towards Scotty.

"Come on, lad! Yer almost here," Scotty said happily. Even though he couldn't see it, McCoy was sure that the other male was grinning ear to ear. Finally reaching Scotty, Liam plopped down onto his belly and began giggling, obviously pleased with himself. Scotty planted a kiss on the boy's forehead and gave him the toy as promised. "After tha', Ah think yeh deserve it," he informed Liam, nodding his head. He sat up then, blocking McCoy's view. "Hey Len, did yeh see tha'?" he asked, turning to face the doctor.

Bones nodded his head. "I did. Gave up workin' a while ago. You two are far more interestin' than some damn report," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. They were. More adorable, too, but he would keep that opinion to himself. They didn't need big egos. Jim's ego was big enough for everyone...and then some. So no, there was no need for anyone else with a large ego on this hunk of flying metal. "Did you plan on tryin' to get him to crawl when ya started playin' with him?" he asked.

"Ah bet we are," Scotty said, grinning. He shrugged his shoulders at the next question. "Ah dinnae plan on it, no. But Ah figured there was no reason nae tae give it a sho– Oi! Get back here!" he said, hopping to his feet. McCoy frowned and looked in the direction Scotty was heading towards. Apparently Liam had decided to try and escape while his fathers were busy talking. He was almost to the other side of the room now, with Scotty right behind him. Normally, Bones would have got up and helped chase the boy down, but not today. Scotty was responsible for the boy crawling, therefore he could go after Liam. Besides, it wasn't like Liam could move too fast. Scotty would be able to catch him. Eventually. And in the mean time, Bones had entertainment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I know it's been a long, long time. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. ; n;

So, I finally figured out why it takes me so darn long to update – I don't do well with babies. Well, writing about them, anyway. Once they turn like two or three, I'm fine with them. I have problems, okay? Anyway, if Liam is suddenly walking (or, rather, stumbling) and (sort of) talking in the next chapter, it's totally not my fault. It's...someone else's?


End file.
